


War in Wonderland

by TheDarkIllusionist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Nazis, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkIllusionist/pseuds/TheDarkIllusionist
Summary: World War II is raging, and Alfred F. Jones finds himself in a struggle to go home, to go back up to the real world. He is not the only one, his Nazi counterpart finds his fate tangled with Alfred's. Will the two ever go back up to the real world? Or will they be stuck in Wonderland...forever...





	1. War is Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm an avid ff.net user who's been wanting to expand to this website for a long time. War in Wonderland is story I've been working on for quite a while! I'm posting the first chapter of it here for anyone who prefers this sites layout. If you love the first chapter please check out the rest of it at ff.net! I'm under the same username! I'll post the rest of the chapters sporadically on this site, I just want to see how it goes here. Anyways, enjoy the story and thanks for reading!
> 
> ###### 

Chapter 1: War is Hell

  _Boom!_ The canon _whizzed_ through the air and came crashing down with a mighty explosion. The canon’s shrapnel went everywhere, piercing fellow soldiers. It was a gruesome sight to see, but it’s something you would expect to come out of a war. How terrible mankind can be. _Click,_ Alfred arms his gun and stands up from the makeshift barrack. There, a man with a gun…my target. Alfred aims and hits with striking accuracy. The unknown man falls backwards and the threat it eliminated. Alfred quickly sits back down and a hand slaps his shoulder.

“Good job, eh! You get them German bastards Alfred!” A smile is offered. It’s a friend whom Alfred met at training camp. His name was Matthew Williams, a Canadian born soldier. He was shy at first when entering the camp, not talking to anyone. As a matter of fact, no one actually even noticed his existence…hmm…maybe Alfred should suggest he take a job as a spy?

“Thanks! It’s not hard to spot them with those horns growing on their heads!” Matt, as Alfred liked to call him, chuckled. “Only you could make a joke in a time like this, Al” another smile was offered.

The sound of recognizably angry Germans filled the air. Damn, backup was needed, and fast. Alfred checked his belt for any grenade or weapon he could use, but felt nothing. ‘I should have saved them’ he thought. 

“Matt. Got any grenades on you?” Matt checked his belt. “Yeah. One.” There was a sigh of relief and Alfred motioned for him to give it to him. As Alfred stood up to throw it, Matt grabbed his arm.

 “Hold on! What are you going to do, eh?!” He yelled at Alfred. “Just follow me when I throw it, ok Matt?”

Alfred took off the tag holding its terrible power and threw it straight towards the enemy. It was a direct hit and for once Alfred was happy he took those baseball-throwing lessons. The smoke filled around the area and he grabbed Matt and ran like a bat out of hell to the nearest safe haven. We found a bomb beaten house and ran in. Alfred caught his breath and looked around. There were stairs and Alfred motioned Matt to follow him up there. Slowly they walked up, in shooting position; you never know who might there. We stopped at the last stair looking around…no one.

“Alright, we can take a breather for a second. Matt, take the sniper and station next the window, would ya?” He nodded and took the sniper from Alfred’s hands. Alfred knew there was no one there but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was lurking in the shadows. He stood up from Alfred’s spot and moved towards the window. It was then that Alfred noticed a large closet. He slowly walked to it, his footsteps as silent as a mouse. He reached for the knob and slowly turned it. His gun was ready and he pulled the door open…there was no one inside…Just heavy coats.

‘Hmm. I could have sworn-‘ Alfred’s thought ended when a man came bursting out of the hanging garments. They struggled with each other and Alfred managed to get on top of mystery attacker. They both had their fists out ready to punch each other, but then Alfred noticed a familiar face.

“Arthur?!” It was unmistakable. Those eyebrows were huge! The man stopped struggling, “Alfred? Alfred! Oh, by the queens name, I thought you were a German!” He slapped Alfred on the head and scolded him.

“You blubbering fool! I could have killed you!” Alfred stared at him and laughed. “Oh really? Who had the upper hand?” Arthur dismissed him with a wave of his hand and stood up.

Arthur Kirkland was the squadron’s commander. Needless to say, him and Alfred were war buddies despite them being different. They were a team of international soldiers, only the best of the best from each allied country. At least, that how Alfred described it, no one has died in there team yet.

During the struggle to keep the front line a few days back, they all got separated. Alfred happened to find Matt by chance when advancing German troops made him take into hiding in a bush.

He helped Arthur up from the dusty beaten up wood, and led him back to the temporary base.

“Hey Matt! Look who I found!” Matt turned around and at seeing the commander he jumped and ran to hug him. Arthur was not a lovable man, but when it came to Matt, you couldn’t help but let the little guy do what he wants. He was just too nice to yell at.

“Well, well. Looks like the gang is getting back together again. Glad to see the both of you are not injured.”

“Iggy, where’s the rest of the squadron?” Alfred asked.

Arthur gave him a death glare. “First off, don’t call me Iggy, it’s a rather unflattering nickname. Second, I don’t know. When we got separated I was with Francis. The French bastard took off to god knows where. When I get my hands on him I’ll-”

Alfred put up his hands, “Alright, Alright. Save your French remarks Captain, we got bigger problems. We have to maneuver around the German front and find Francis.”

Francis Bonnefoy was the squadron’s special short-range shooter specialist. If you couldn’t tell by the name, he is French. During his and Alfred’s time in the camp, Francis caused quite the stir. The camp called for haircuts, preferably a buzz-cut or at least modest. Francis loved his long blond hair and he simply couldn’t do it. So, he did what any Frenchman would do to get out of any problem, he charmed the barber. It was disgusting to watch at first, but when he got the ok to keep it, we all had a big laugh about it and applauded his effort.

“Matt, how does it look out there?” Alfred whispered.

Matt sat down where he was crouching, “Not too good, the Germans are patrolling around the perimeter, and they don’t look nice at all!”

Arthur cursed to himself. What were they going to do? It’s not like this place has a secret path out of here!

“Hey! Come take a look at this, eh!” It was coming from the room next to this one. Had Matt just walked away like that? So silently? Damn, he needed to pay more attention to this man.

We stood up from our positions and walked to the adjacent room. Matthew was there looking into what looked like a small makeshift elevator. “I think it leads outside! Lets go through it!”

Arthur scoffed at the Canadian, “Are you mad? It’s…It’s dark down there!” Matthew turned around.

“We have to try. Our survival depends on it.”

Arthur sighed. We had no choice. One by one we went down, the crank squeaking with weariness. Alfred gulped, he hated small spaces. When he got out of the small pulley, he looked around the underground tunnel. Pure darkness…and no flare lit.

“H-hello? Matt? Iggy?”

Then a red blinding light, “DON’T CALL ME IGGY!”

Alfred yelped and Matt quickly put a hand around his mouth. “Hush! The Germans could hear us, eh!” He removed his hand.

He let out a breath and gave Iggy a long hard stare. “For your information, you didn’t scare me, your eyebrows did.” Iggy laughed at his retort.

Crawling was backbreaking. By the time they found an exit they’re knees and hands were filthy and sweaty.

“Alright, Alfred let me get on top of your shoulders so I can get out. When I see that the coast is clear I’ll lift you out and then Al.” It was great plan. This is why he’s squad leader he praised to himself.

When the coast was clear, Arthur came back and lifted Matt out of the hole, then later Alfred. They crouched into the nearest bushes. It wasn’t the greatest hiding spot but it would have to do.

“What’s the status Matt?” We heard rustling as Matt looked out.

“Oh no…” we stared up at Matt, “What? What do you see?” He crouched back down.

“It’s Yao. The Germans have captured our Chinois friend”

Damn. What else could go wrong? Alfred sighed and took off his glasses. They were dirty from all the grime they’ve gone through in the tunnel. Matt’s glasses didn’t even have particle of dust on them. He’d have to tell him his secret.

“Alright. Here’s what we do, we make a diversion and while the Germans are distracted we get Yao out of there and the same goes for us. Got it?”

“Yes sir!”

We had a smoke grenade in hand and Arthur started the countdown.

“When I count to three, got it Al?” I nodded.

“One…two…thr-”

“Ça va. What are we counting for?” That voice, that French freaking voice. We turned around.

“Francis!”


	2. Fighting Never Stops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone back with another update for this site. I don't know if you guys are crazy about disclaimers like ff.net is but if anyone is wondering...i don't own Hetalia. If I did I wouldn't be posting it here haha. So uh, I would like to add (and I forgot to mention last chapter) I only speak english and some spanish. I WILL butcher everything else. I'm relying solely on google translate and sometimes help from you lovely people in the comments. Lastly, I don't mean to offend anybody. Hetalia is literally based on stereotypes so if you are offended...well then why are you looking at stories for this show anyway? So thats it! Enjoy the chapter guys!
> 
> edit: Thanks to Yui_Cheshire for some translation corrections! You're totally awesome! :)

* * *

 

Chapter 2: Fighting Never Stops

The long blond wavy hair was unmistakable. It was our lost French ally. “You bloody wanker! You stupid French bastard! You left me!”

The Frenchmen laughed, “Oh HonHonHon! I did not abandon you bâtard anglais. I merely took my own way around.”

Arthur fumed. “Lies! All bloody lies! Wait until I get my book of spells and hex you, you wanker!”

“Magic is not real mon ami.”

“Why You!”

“Please sirs, now is not the time to argue, eh. Yao is in danger!”

 The men growled at each other, but turned their attention back to the captured Chinese ally.

“Let’s just go on as planned. We throw the smoke grenade, run to Yao, and get the hell out of there? All right lads?” This time Francis nodded.

“One…two…three!”

Alfred threw the smoke grenade and it rolled right underneath the Germans feet. Smoke began to billow out of the container and the enemy soldiers began to panic, they decided to hurriedly leave the area in search of the perpetrator, leaving Yao in his bonds. The plan went better than expected.

“Hey Yao! It’s us! We’re here to rescue you!” Alfred whispered.

Yao looked up, “Duì ba? Āi! What took you guys so long? In China, we could rescue any of our soldiers in five seconds!”

“Yeah, yeah. Save it, were here now. Be grateful you wanker.”

Alfred began to reminisce about his first meeting with Yao. It was cold that day, and new allied troops began to arrive at the camp. They were Chinese soldiers and very uptight. When Alfred was put on guard duty he saw Yao sitting alone under a tree. He was eating some weird noodles with weird sticks. Alfred began to strike a conversation with the man but he didn’t really talk at first he was just very reserved. Nowadays, he blurts out anything he feels.

Yao was taken out of the ropes binding him and they all rushed out of the clearing. The group ran some distance away all the while avoiding the main roads. They noticed a small beaten house and decided to hide there…until they heard the cock of a gun.

“So, ihr dachtet ihr könntet entkommen? Keine Bewegung!”

It was the German soldiers from before. The group cursed collectively, damn they were in trouble.

“Hände in die Luft!”

From the motion of the gun, the group put their hands up.

“Auf den Boden!”

He motioned the gun down and the group dropped to their knees. The German soldiers laughed.

“Fahrt zur Hölle! Ihr Ratten!” The allied group held their final breath and closed their eyes. The sound of more guns cocking filled the air.

_Bang_! _Clang_! _Crack_!

There was an audible sound of bodies fall to the floor, but it wasn’t any of the allies. The group opened their eyes to see a very familiar light beige scarf.

“Privet!” Ivan said in his singsong voice.

Ivan Braginski was the Russian addition to the group. The other allies tolerated him but Alfred could not stand him. He tried being nice to guy at camp, but all he got in return was a scowl. All the Russian did was stare at Alfred all day in the camp. If he didn’t have that constant look of murder on his face he would say that man had a crush on him. Commie bastard. Alfred predicted that he’d want to kill the entire group after the war. Speaking of killing, he had blood all over his weapon and clothes.

Ivan’s favorite weapon was a faucet pipe. It was weird, and the group always wondered where he got it, but boy could he use it! He smiled when he killed too…what a creep.

“Oh, look who it is! Our communist friend! Why are your clothes all bloody? Are you bleeding somewhere?” Alfred asked.

Ivan laughed in his face.

“Silly Amerikan! That is not my blood! It is the Nemtsy!”

“Damn, Ruskie! You sure got em’!” Alfred gave a fake laugh and punched his shoulder.

Ivan smiled from the comment, “Let us leave now, da?”

They were out in a flash.

They found themselves hiding behind a wall of broken bricks. With Ivan leading the way, and killing anything in his path, Alfred could say that they might be able to live another day. He would never say that though.

“Ostanovit’.” Ivan said quietly.

The group halted. Matt walked up to Ivan, “ What is it, eh?” he asked.

“A whole armiya of armed Nemtsy.” Yao whined from the back. “Ó, lái ba!”

Francis gave out a grumble, “Look what you did you imbécile anglais!” Arthur growled from behind and shoved Francis. “Me? What are you on about you twit?”

“I’m saying all of this could have been avoided if you hadn’t drawn all of that attention to this side of the front!” They started to grab and punch each other.

“It wasn’t my fault! I didn’t know they were going to call in an air strike!”

Francis sneered, “Bien sur vous ne saviez pas!”

Matt started to yell at them, “Stop it, eh? They’ll find us!” but they were still fighting. Yao was busy still whining to even notice the situation and do anything, and Ivan was enjoying the violence. Then the two crashed into the wall, successfully breaking it.

Alfred groaned. All of the Germans turned their attention to the fallen wall. For a second they were just staring, wondering what to do, but a few seconds later they started to take their guns out.

“Damn. Run! Into the forest!” Arthur yelled.

The group has never run so fast. They jumped over fallen debris from buildings and ducked under torn walls and ran straight to forest behind the clearing.

Trees blurred in front of them, they were going so fast. Gunshots were heard and the enemy started to advance. Then out of nowhere, the German Nazis appeared from the front. The allies stopped in their tracks and once again split up. It was a decision made in panic…and this time Alfred found himself alone.

Alfred felt himself getting blurry eyed. Whether it be his tears or glasses getting foggy, he would never know. His soul purpose was to get outta here. As he saw a tiny clearing about ten or so steps away, he was violently pushed to the left side.

He was overcome with dizziness. And his side hurt like hell. When he gathered his senses, he slowly looked up. He was hoping it would be anybody from his squadron. Anybody he knew, but it wasn’t. It was German soldier.

A Nazi.


	3. Following the White Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a small chapter for you guys with some small fixes I never noticed when I posted it on ff.net. You guys get the better version! Yay! I would like to take a moment and thank everyone who has been reading thus far. You guys have been great! I would like to remind everyone that I don't rely on kudos or how many comments I get to continue the story. I find that practice to be abhorrent. I write this because it's a passion and I enjoy it. It doesn't matter if it's one person reading or a hundred, I will continue this story. I've seen many great writers actually quit amazing stories because they didn't get enough likes or reviews. Screw that! (end rant)

* * *

 

Chapter 3: Following the White Rabbit

The air was full of smoke. Ludwig coughed and waved his hand through the air, 'Damn _,_ the allies could put up a fight'. He heard footsteps approaching from his left and snapped back into fight mode.

“Dan’na Ludwig! I saw the enemy run towards the east. We must follow.” Ludwig breathed in a sigh of relief; it was his Japanese friend, Honda Kiku. Only in the battlefield did he not refrain speaking to him.

“Then we will follow them. Where is Feliciano and his twin Romano?” Honda shook his head. “I do not know. They fled when they heard the sound of gunshots.”

Ludwig took in deep breath of annoyance, 'We would have to leave without them then. There was no use in following those cowards; they were half way to Italy by now'.

As the duo walked to the house they were based in, fellow soldiers came up to them, “Herr Ludwig! We need your help in the front line!” It seems that following the two allied soldiers would have to wait.

They followed the soldiers to the front of the line and held their ground in one of the makeshift barracks. 'Damn, this was getting very tiring' thought Ludwig. After what seemed like ages of fighting, the gunshots stopped. The allies were retreating to the east.

“Come, we will cut them off in the middle.” Kiku suggested.

Ludwig hastily agreed and they ran out of there in pursuit of the enemy. This area was in even worse condition than the last, and it seemed that they weren’t the only axis soldiers here. It looks like the enemy managed to garner some unwanted attention from some elite soldiers.

“Signor Ludwig! You found us!”

A sudden headache bloomed in the soldiers head, 'Great. Feliciano was here too'.

“I was so worried that I would never see you again!” cried the Italian man and he ran up to hug the taller soldier. Ludwig growled at him but he did loosen his grip.

“We’ll I didn’t miss you at all you potato sucker.”

'Aaand there’s Romano' the German groaned…He shoved Feliciano off of him and pointed at the two Italians.

“Where have you two idiots been? You can’t run away from every gunshot you hear, cowards!”

Feliciano cowered, “But signore Ludwig, the gunshots are so scary and-” he quickly put his hand on Feliciano’s mouth…was that fighting he just heard? Off in the distance?

“Quiet! Quiet! I hear something…” Every movement stopped and the soldiers listened attentively.

Then, out of nowhere the brick wall, which was already crumbling to pieces, fell in front of them and collapsed to reveal an entire squadron of allied soldiers. How convenient. It was awkward for about five seconds or so but they managed to break out of their stupor. The fools ran into the forest behind them and they followed suit. Ludwig wasn’t following any of the soldiers in particular but the one with the bomber jacket caught his eye. His men were coming from the north to block them off, perfect…but the enemy split up. No matter, they wouldn’t last long. He came very close his target and seeing the chance, he tackled him in right his right side. The two came tumbling down and Ludwig could tell the man was groggy from the tumble. The German soldier stood up quickly and raised his gun, cocked it, and pointed it at his head.

“Get up.”


	4. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Heres the next chapter. I have them all ready its just a matter of editing and uploading them here. Also...I tend to be very lazy. I know, It's a curse. I'm sure that I have a few mistakes mistakes in these chapters and for that I apologize. I started this story when I was in high school so the first few chapters are...well lets just say I tried my best. Anyways, thank you to everyone who has read so far and enjoy the story!

* * *

 

Chapter 4: Down the Rabbit Hole

Alfred stared into the menacing blue eyes of the German soldier that stood before him. He watched as he reached for his holster and grabbed his gun. ‘Not a good sign’ he thought. He heard the terrible _click_ of the gun, and he aimed it at Alfred’s face. ‘Not a good sign at all’.

“Get up.” He said. As much as Alfred wanted to rebel, he knew there was no choice. He stood up and raised his hands in defeat.

“What is your name, American?” Alfred hesitated. Should he tell him or should he lie? He supposed there wasn’t a point in wasting breath.

“A-Alfred.”

The German sighed, “Full name, dummkopf!”

Alfred coughed, “Alfred F. Jones…sir…”

The German laughed, “Good, you know your formalities. I would have expected less from an American.”

This time Alfred laughed, “Well, you know us Americans, we’ll catch you by surprise!”

The German scowled and he pointed his gun at him, “Alright, move! I’m taking you where we keep all the rats.”

Alfred hoped he meant a jail cell and not his grave. Either way, he wouldn’t die right now. He didn’t know if he should be relieved or sad…or both.

The German soldier and his reluctant prisoner started walking back to the battle worn town, and Alfred felt immense desolation. ‘Did the rest make it out ok?’ he thought, ‘Or was I the only one captured?’

Alfred closed his eyes. He could only hope for the best. For him, and his friends. When he reopened his eyes, something seemed different. The trees, the atmosphere, it changed.

Alfred was perplexed, ‘The leaves were green…now they’re orange and yellow. How long were they running?!’

“Das ist nicht richtig…” he heard the German mutter. Alfred stopped walking, ‘should he tell him that they went the wrong way or…nah, less jail time’.

The German growled, “Did I say to stop? Keep walking!”

Alfred sighed. He kept walking for a few minutes but everything seemed…wrong. Until finally the two came to a grand tree whose leaves were of every color.

“Look German Nazi guy, can we just go back the way we came or something…or strike a possible I never saw you sort of deal? I’d be less embarrassing for the both of us.”

The German scowled, “You would think I would fall for that? I KNOW WERE I’M GOING!”

Alfred laughed, “Well, I don’t remember any of this…come on just let me go. I’ll give you what ever is in my pocket!” There was a faint growl in response.

“Do I look like I’m ten? I wouldn’t let you go even if you gave me all the money in the world.”

Alfred got closer to him, “Wow so you’re like…really committed then, huh? What would it take then?”

The German looked at Alfred, crossed his arms, and smiled, “I would rather die then let you go. The world doesn’t need more of you running around, it needs more men like me. The only way for you to be free is if the ground beneath us swallowed me completely.” The German laughed then the ground suddenly started to shake.

“Oh, Jesus! It’s an earthquake!” Alfred cried.

“You dummkopf! There are no earthquakes in this region!” Then all of the sudden the ground beneath them split open.

The German soldier was falling in, and Alfred being the hero, tried to grab him. It was to late…he fell in. Alfred just stared at the hole in disbelief. Then he stared into the sky, “Thank you God…I’m free-”

The ground suddenly gave out underneath him and he fell in.

‘Damn.’


	5. One Door, One key, Two Potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the late upload. I'm kinda like the family babysitter and watching over children (especially from my family) can get a bit hectic. I was watching the eldest when I remembered that I totally haven't uploaded the chapter to this story for this website in forever. So...here it is! Sorry, please forgive me :3

* * *

 

Chapter 5: One Door, One key, Two Potions

Alfred and Ludwig were exact opposites. But what they could agree on was that this pit felt never ending. They seemed to be falling for ages and picking up speed every second. The sky was no longer visible and this hole in the earth was getting darker. Alfred could say that this was singularly his most terrifying experience aside from the war.

Then out of nowhere, bursts of light began to illuminate the walls of dirt. Sparks of color that both scared and awed them. It was then that Alfred was hit square in the face with a piece of paper.

“What the hell?” Alfred yanked the piece of paper off his face and took a glance at it.

“What…what the hell is this doing here?”

It was his paperwork for employment at a company he was supposed to work for before he was drafted. He only got a glance at it before the paper flew out of hand. Alfred was thoroughly confused at how that paper got here until hundreds more began to surround him. They were spiraling around him like a tornado some getting too close and leaving tiny paper cuts.

“Ah! Get off!”

The offending papers lessened their fury and seemed to disappear from existence. Then Alfred noticed desks and disconnected telephones stuck between the crevices of dirt walls. Schoolbooks began to fly past him and small office supplies danced in front of him in mock performance. Then in front of him he saw a hazy apparition of past occurrences. The first was of him sitting in class and getting reprimanded by the teacher for daydreaming. Afterwards, there was the memory of him fighting was father about his future. Finally, it was the memory of him sitting in a room waiting to be interviewed along with many other suit-clad gentlemen with briefcases.

Alfred wasn’t the only one experiencing his own personnel hell. Ludwig had familiar memorabilia whizz past him, pictures of his family that he willingly left behind. His fathers medals and guns threatening to stab into him. Military uniforms with no soldier in them floated carelessly before him marching in line. Then hallucinations of his older brother and depressed mother appeared before him and he quickly tried to shut his eyes but found that he couldn’t.

It all stopped quite suddenly. The two of them came crashing into a wall of some sorts. It was like falling through a ceiling minus the extreme pain. As a matter of fact, they felt nothing breaking through that wall. They floated in the air for a bit until the scenery shifted and they found that they were upside side and fell quite rudely onto a checkered floor.

“What is this? Where are we?” Ludwig breathed out. This was madness. Was he drunk? That was plausible.

“How could I know? I fell with you remember? You remember right? We fell through a big fucking hole in the ground and got attacked by innominate objects all the while being blinded by intense colorful lights?”

“Shut up. Figure out where we are prisoner. Or I won’t hesitate killing you with my bear hands.” Ludwig growled out. He was becoming irate with this American. He was too loud and obnoxious.

“Well, let’s look around huh? Find some clues? Man…this is a weird dream.”

They could only think as such. It’s the only thing that made sense. This was a dream. They followed the checkered hallway into a dead end.

“Well this is just great. Not only is this a bad dream but it’s also a trippy dream. Let’s turn back around maybe we went the wrong way.”

As they went to turn around, a table appeared suddenly behind them affectively spooking them.

“This wasn’t here before…” Ludwig whispered.

Alfred inspected the table and on it was a single dainty bottle with a tiny note that read, ‘Drink Me’.

“Umm, I know this a dream but I saw this exact scenario in school and it never ends well.” Alfred said.

They bickered for a while on who would drink it. After Alfred argued that there was nothing else to lose and that they would wake up any second now, Ludwig agreed to share half the bottle.

“Well, here goes nothing. Cheers!”

“…”

The drinks effect was instantaneous. They began to shrink. The whole world was getting bigger and they shrunk to the size of a small insect.

“Woah. I did not expect that to happen. This is one crazy trip! Oh, hey look there!”

Alfred pointed to the supposed dead end and noticed an ornate door. After some inspection, they concluded that the door needed a key.

“Where the hell are we gonna get a key? Did you see any on the way over?” Alfred asked.

“I’ve seem nothing since we fell. Perhaps we should-”

“Hey, look at that!”

Alfred interrupted Ludwig and pointed back to the table. On top appeared a big key.

‘That was not there before.’ Ludwig thought.

“How are we supposed to reach that? It’s way to high to- hey, look at that!” Alfred skipped joyfully over to a hidden item underneath the table legs. It was another potion with the description of ‘Drink Me”.

They downed the whole bottle and began to grow again. Alfred snatched the key and breathed out triumphantly. But they never stopped growing.

“This…this isn’t stopping. How do we stop this? What did you do to me?” Ludwig growled at Alfred.

“Me? Nothing! I was right in front of you how could I- Umpf!”

They reached the ceiling and finally finished growing. They took up the whole space of the strange building.

“Well this is an awkward situation. Can you reach the first potion on the table? Maybe we can ration off the rest of that potion to shrink ourselves again.” Alfred inquired.

It was the smartest idea Ludwig had heard from the man since he meet him after brutally attacking him the woods.

“I…I think I can yes.” Ludwig carefully grabbed the now tiny bottle and uncorked the screw. He put a tiny drop into his mouth and gave the last drop to Alfred. He wasn’t about to let his captive escape without him.

They began to shrink again and back to their previous size. They’ve solved the puzzle.

“That was some good teamwork huh? Ok, let’s open this door, huh?” Alfred offered a small smile but did not get one in return.

Ludwig inserted the jeweled golden key into the door and turned. The door emitted a bright light and sounds engulfed their ears.

“This…this isn’t right.”


	6. Stranger in a Strange Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for the late chapter update for this site. I took a long trip to Colombia and couldn't bring my laptop. To make up for this long wait, I'll update again tomorrow. Hopefully I can update the story on FanFiction because its been way to long. Now that apologies are done and over with, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

 

Chapter 6: Stranger in a Strange Land

It was a bombardment of colors. Hues they never thought existed blinded their eyes and they couldn’t help but wince. It was bright and beautiful. Everything was beautiful. The moment they stepped out that door, they knew they weren’t going to see anything normal, but they never expected this. They observed an apparent sky, as crystal clear blue as their own, however, it wasn’t cloudy enough they thought, an imitation made by an inexperienced God who had no idea what he was doing. The trees they saw were of every color you could imagine, and bearing fruit they’d never even seen before! There were flowers blossoming oh so prettily and feigning existence as they swished back and forth in the breeze. The whole atmosphere was breathtaking.

“Nazi guy…I think we’re in heaven…” Alfred said, breaking much needed tension.

The man in question snorted, “If we were, then I would be the only one here.”

Alfred sighed heavily, “You know, your fascist comments are really starting to bum me out.” The man was going to retort but was stopped by a deep growl.

The German soldier turned to his left and noticed…a dragon? It was no bigger then a pinkie finger. Half of its body was scaly green and the other comically resembled a bug.

Alfred suddenly laughed, “Oh! I get it! It’s a dragonfly!”

The German man put his finger out and the small dragon nested itself on his appendage. Curiosity loomed over the mans face and he moved closer to get a better view of the chimera, but in sudden fury, the creature blew a tiny flame into his face. Startled, the man jumped backwards and tried to shake the tiny dragonfly off of his hand. Losing interest, the chimera flew away into the lush bushes.

“ _Ahem._ Let’s move on, prisoner.” He embarrassingly coughed out. Alfred nodded eager to explore the new terrain.

Alfred couldn’t help but notice that as they were walking, the flowers would move and bend like Moses parting the Red Sea. He felt as if they were watching them…and judging.

 “Hey, I know this is gonna sound weird but, I swear that the flowers are following our every move. As your prisoner and you my guard, it would only be right that you inspect them first.”

The German glared and pushed him out of the way, “Move coward!’

The man stepped closer to the flowers to inspect them. He touched one of the petals and as he did that the flower yelled at him, “Ey buddy! Who do ya think you are touching my petals, huh? Oh, you think because you’re new here, that you can do whatever you want, huh? Not in this field buddy!”

The German staggered back, “This is unbelievable! First the dragonfly and now the stupid plants?”

All of the plants within our perimeter started yelling at us, “Hey! Who you callin’ stupid! If anyone is stupid, its you Mr. Side Burns!”

“Yeah, look at ‘em! What a freak with his arms and legs and such. Why if I had some of those…”

Alfred just stood there idly watching in amusement as the German soldier argued with a plant. A hilarious scenario he wished badly to tell his allies. Disregarding the strange situation, he grabbed the mans elbow, “Look man, your arguing with a flower. Let’s go explore more while were still high.” he said still fully convinced they were on drugs.

They started to walk along the beaten path. The German was seething after his argument with the magic florae. ‘What a douche.’ Alfred thought. People like him were too caught up in their own sense of superiority.

“So, What’s your name? I never caught it.” Alfred said.

The man in question came to a full stop, “Why should I tell you my name?”

“Ah, well I don’t know. I just figured because we got drugged together we should at least know each other’s name. Plus, you can’t call me prisoner forever.” Alfred argued.

“…”

“Fine. It doesn’t really matter does it? It’s Alfred by the way.” He said walking off slowly.

“Ludwig…”

Alfred stopped in his tracks, “Hmm?”

“Ludwig! It’s Ludwig…”

Alfred blinked a few times and scratched and his head, “Well, we aren’t all gifted with a cool name like Alfred. It’s ok! I’m sure you could change it someday. Hopefully to something that doesn’t sound like shit.”

“How…how dare you! My name is perfectly fine thank you! It is Germanic and powerful and…my mother gave me that name…”

“Mommas boy huh? Hey, I just realized, why do you speak English so well?”

“I’ve already told you my name, I’m not telling you more.”

Alfred rolled his eyes. They continued on with awkward silence. They’ve should have killed each other by now, he thought. Back on the battlefield, they were ready to kill anybody who dared cross their path. Why the sudden ceasefire? Being magically transported here shouldn’t have changed anything.

Ludwig halted suddenly, “Wait. I hear something.”

Alfred stopped and listened. There it was a ticking sound. They stared at each other and started to look around for the source. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ They traced it to the same bush and listened.

“Hush you conniving clock! They’ll hear me!” The voice had a very worried tone to it. It was small and fragile, a voice Alfred has heard before, many times.

Curiosity got the best of him and he barged through the bushes. To his relief it was an actual person, but then he took a closer look. The person had a fluffy little tail, white bunny ears, and was dressed to the nines. He was shocked. Is anything normal here? What kind of drugs did he take? What kind of dream is he having? Alfred tried to see his face but the strange figure was covering it with his coat.

“Umm, hey, excuse us…” The creature wasn’t even listening. It was caught up in its own distress.

“Hey! Weird bunny creature!” Nothing. He was completely ignores. The creature took to tinkering his pocket watch frantically. It was a back and forth one-sided conversation that started rising in volume, which put Ludwig on edge.

“EVERYONE SHUT UP!” Ludwig yelled.

The two of them jumped and it finally seemed that the white bunny creature finally got out of its stupor.  The Nazi tried to gain his composure, “Now, that we are all calm, would you mind helping us?”

The creature just stood there in silence. All of the sudden it fled screaming into the forest behind it.  

“No! Wait! We just want directions!” Ludwig tried pleading. “Please! Just because we’re men asking for directions, it doesn’t mean we’re weird people! Stop!” Alfred tried as well.

The white rabbit climbed up a tree and held onto a branch in desperation. When the two finally caught up, they rested against the trunk. “Go away!” it said. “You people have cause enough damage as it is!”

Alfred stared up at it then panned to the Ludwig, “Oh great! You see what you did?” he accused the man.

Ludwig turned to the shorter man, “What! What did I do?” Alfred rolled his eyes. “You pissed off those flowers, and now you’ve pissed off the whole world!” he cried.

They heard a faint growl of frustration from the tree, “Don’t you two start joking with me! I know who you two are!”

“Oh yeah? Who do you think we are?” Alfred prompted.

The creature looked exasperated, “You…you two are Zani’s right? You’ve come to arrest me?”

So familiar that accent Alfred thought, “No…we are not the Zani or whatever you just said. We are just lost. I promise you.” The creature slumped its shoulders.

“Do you swear you two aren’t Zani?”

“I swear to you we are not.”

The creature, seemingly defeated, started climbing down the tree, careful not to ruin his waistcoat.

It slowly walked up to us, out of the shade, and into the sunlight. That’s when Alfred got a good look at the rabbit creatures face and he gasped loudly.

“MATTHEW?”


	7. A Prophetic Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the second update as promised! Hopefully I can remember to upload the other chapter tomorrow as well. Nothing else to really say except I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and thank you everyone who's read this thus far. I wrote this story a few years ago and am trying to make correct changes wherever I see errors. With that being said, heres the chapter!

* * *

 

Chapter 7: A Prophetic Gathering

It was him. Alfred knew this was him. The glasses, the long looped curl and the polar bear keychain. Alfred remembered Matt explaining the feminine charm, stating that his mother gave it to him when he was deployed as a gift. Others said it was childish and embarrassing, but it was the only thing that reminded him of home and no soldier could argue with that.

This “Matt” however, had…rabbit ears and a white fluffy tail. His attire reminded Alfred of some Victorian butler and the bear keychain was properly attached to his side. He was also very blue.

“Very sorry my good sir. You seem to be confusing me with someone else, eh? For I am the White Rabbit.”

Alfred shook his head once, then twice, then blinked a few times, and nodded.

“Uh, sorry. You just look so much like someone I know. Umm…are you sure you’re names not Matthew?”

“Enough of this.” The German soldier cut in. “Can you please help us figure out what’s going on? Are we drugged, drunk, or in the throws of limbo?” The man was straight business Alfred thought. He supposed he would question the familiar white rabbit man later, because there was no way this man wasn’t Matthew.

“Oh, yeah! Can you help us find our way back home? The names Alfred, and it would be much appreciated if you can help us figure out what’s going on.”

“Home?” The White Rabbit inquired. “Alfred?” he added.

“Uh, yeah. That’s my name. And we came from up there.” Alfred said pointing to the sky.

“…Above ground?” The White Rabbit whispered brokenly, a shiver overtaking his body.

“Yes…” Ludwig answered.

The White Rabbit was in disbelief his mouth hanging open like a fish out of water, and then he began to back away. “Oh. Oh my. The prophecy is true.”

“I’m sorry? What prophecy?” Alfred questioned.

“You two! You’re the ones foretold in the prophecy! The ones to save Wonderland! To think that I was in the presence of the great Alfred and the White King himself! It truly is a joyous day!” The White Rabbit exclaimed, jumping with joy.

“I’m sorry. What did you just call me? And did you just call him the White King?” Alfred was truly freaking out. Why did he feel like this wasn’t a dream at all? 

“Yes. Yes. It’s all true and…oh…I’m late. Oh, by the king I’m late!” The White Rabbit said suddenly not too happy anymore.

“Hurry follow me! We mustn’t waste anymore time!” he said before dashing once again into the woods.

“Hey, wait! This doesn’t make any sense! Slow down at least!” Alfred sighed.

“Slow down? At a time like this? No, no, no. Time is at the essence! This world depends on it!”

It seemed that at a point, they lost track of the rabbit-human hybrid. The woods were too densely packed and the creature moved like a blur.

“Stop running prisoner. This is ridiculous.” Ludwig groaned. “We lost the damn thing. And now we’re lost in the woods.”

“Don’t look at me like it’s my fault! You wanted answers so we asked! I had no idea he was gonna run off like that again -”

“Oh you made it. I was afraid I lost you back there! Do come along, eh?” The White Rabbit said appearing out of a nearby bush. 

The two soldiers stared at each other and reluctantly followed once again. They turned several corners until they reached a tiny clearing. A sanctuary it seems inside the foreboding woods. 

“Come in, come in. Don’t be shy, eh? Now, hm. Where is everybody?  Dormouse? Twins? Absolem?”

“Quit your shouting rabbit! Can’t you see I was trying to take a nap?” A very familiar foreign voice said.

“Si. What’s all the fuss about?” Two also very familiar voices said.

“Gather around everyone. It seems that all of you have forgotten what day it is today, eh?”

“Ve? Is it somebodies birthday?” One of the twins asked.

“Is there another execution today? I’m not up to watching it aru…” The first voice asked.

“Neither. Alfred and the White King himself have basked us with their presence and they are here to fulfill the prophecy. So quit lazing around and stand at attention, eh?”

That caught all three’s attention. The first mysterious person stood up and ran to the two soldiers. Alfred recognized him as Yao, but honestly that probably wasn’t the case here. This Wang Yao had big mouse ears, and a long black tail.

“This can’t be them? I thought the prophecy wasn’t true aru!”

“Of course it was Dormouse! All of Wonderland knows it to be true, eh?”

So Dormouse was his name, Alfred thought. He suspected it was different. Everything is so literal here it seems. No names given, just titles. He supposed it was easier. But who was Absolem? That seemed to be the only name he’s heard in a long time. Alfred also noticed that it seems he’s accepted that what is happening is all real, and not just a dream. 

“Si! We knew! Didn’t we Dum?” The twin with brown eyes and short curl on his left said.

“Yes we did Dee. The Tweedle brothers always know what’s happening in Wonderland.” The other twin said with green eyes and curl evenly sprouting between his parting hairs. 

“Tweedledee and Tweedledum? What the hell?” Alfred heard Ludwig complain. Did he know those two from back home? Judging by his look, he probably did.

“Ve? Sorry. Do we know you?”

“Eh, umm. Sorry no. No you don’t. I’ve just never heard such strange names before…” Ludwig sighed. “Please continue White Rabbit.” Alfred could feel the internal struggle within the German and was rather enjoying it.

“Ah, yes thank you your Royal Highness. Now that the prophesied ones have arrived we can begin to gather up our army. We must first rendezvous with the Mad Hatter and Hare. If anyone knows connections within Wonderland it would be them. Then we would need some persuasion to deal with all the pirates and hopefully by the end, we can convince the Red King to join in our side. Although, I don’t see why he won’t.”

“Hold on, I’m gonna stop you right there. Did you say army?” Alfred asked. This was sounding farfetched even for him.

“Yes. How else will we overthrow the Zani?” The White Rabbit countered. 

“We ain’t overthrowing anything. Look, we just want to go home.” Alfred has had enough. His mind was in shambles and he just really wanted to go home. 

“I understand your frustration Alfred. But if you want to go home, you must finish this quest set before you and fulfill the prophecy. Only then can you be sent home, eh?” The White Rabbit seemed honest in his words and Alfred internally sighed. If this were true then this would be one hell of an adventure.

Ludwig meanwhile was contemplating. This had to be a sick joke. Some sort of trick by a fellow SS soldier he probably pissed off or something. He was taking in everything the creature was saying until he heard a faint noise in the background.

“Ludwig…” The German heard it plain as day. Someone was saying his name. 

“Ludwig…” He heard it again. He also the strong scent of smoke filling the air.

Ludwig turned to his prisoner but noticed that he was deeply engrossed in the conversation between him and the Rabbit. Did they not hear that voice? The German started backing away slowly and upon seeing that he was good turned and left. That voice sounded so familiar. It was a voice he hadn’t heard in ages and longed to hear. Turning a sharp corner, he reached an alcove of mushrooms. They were huge and covered in thick smoke.

“ _Why hello there little brother. Enjoying your little trip?”_

It couldn’t be. Gilbert?

_“Big brother? What are you doing here? What’s going on?”_

_“Shhh…you complain too much.”_ Gilbert said taking in a long huff from his hookah.

_“Care for some? Although I do warn you it’s got quite the punch.”_ He laughed. Seemingly mocking Ludwig.

_“No. I want you tell me what’s going on. Enough tricks.”_

More smoke filled the air and the white haired man relaxed against the gigantic mushroom he was perched on. His red eyes beginning to get glazed over.

_“Didn’t you hear from the Rabbit? You have a prophecy to fulfill. That is your purpose here.”_

_“Please. Tell me something brother. I haven’t seen you in so long. I…I regret what I said to you that day.”_

_“Do you? Your uniform says otherwise. You will get no help from me at this time. Farewell little brother.”_

_“Wait!”_

And that was that. His long lost brother disappeared in a cloud of smoke before his very eyes. This left him with more questions than answers. Why was his brother here? Why did he recognize him when Feliciano and Lovino didn’t?  Defeated, he returned to the group. It seems they didn’t even notice he was gone. They never do.


	8. Rude Intrusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too late I hope? Sorry crazy month! Several birthdays, doing work on the house, side projects, a wedding...the list goes on people. I recently got a little comment from a lovely who said, 'I hope you write this to completion'. Well, you're in luck! I do plan on completely finishing this story actually, I plan on completing any and every story I write on here and FF.net. Thats a promise! Sometimes updates are slow I'm sorry :( but rest assured that it will be updated soon! Thank you for your time and patience! Happy reading! :)

* * *

 

Chapter 8: Rude Intrusion

“This isn’t a dream, is it?”

“No.”

“So, this is happening? It’s really happening?”

“Yes.”

Alfred needed the reassurance. The German’s curt answer gave him comfort in that he wasn’t going crazy and that everything that has happened so far is real. He couldn’t wrap around the fact that out of all humans on earth, they were chosen for this task. Why us? What’s so special about us that they think we are fully capable of saving their world? Alfred thought, ‘Above ground, the first thing they tell you before getting into battle is to not be hero. But I look at all the helpless people and wounded soldiers that I can’t help myself. If no ones gonna save them, I will. I’ll sacrifice myself to save them. It’s like my papa used to say, “Today you. Tomorrow me”. I live by that rule. He would give a poor man the shirt off his back to keep him warm during the cold night. I try to be like him everyday. That’s why I joined the war. To save people who can’t save themselves, to protect them from tyranny and oppression. Is that why he was chosen? The reason be damned. He would help save Wonderland. He’ll be the hero they so desperate need’.

Alfred was deep in thought, Ludwig noticed. The German was unraveling his own turmoil at the moment. ‘Why was my brother here?’ he thought. ‘Is he trying to tell me something? Or prove something? If so, I haven’t the slightest idea of what it could be. I haven’t done anything wrong. I’m following in my father’s footsteps; I’ve been nothing but a model Aryan’.  He wont be made a fool of. He’ll help these strange creatures and be on his way. A stray thought popped in his head regarding the American. He’ll have to finish off what he started and recapture the soldier. He was sure he had vital information about the location of the Allied troops.

“We can do this!” exclaimed Alfred.

“Hmm?” Ludwig said snapping out of his thoughts.

“I said we can do this! We can help them. I mean, everything is strange as hell and pretty much everyone’s a freak but with my super awesome skills and your German-ness, we can kick those Zanis asses! Whoever they are.” Said Alfred confidently.

“You’re an idiot. We’re not running head first into this. Didn’t you hear the rabbit? We have an army to build.” Ludwig said, then quickly added, “And don’t think for a second that your skills outmatch mine. I’m far superior in every way, shape and form.” He said looking stoically, with his head help up high.

“Whatever man.”

“Gentlemen, if you don’t mind we must be on our way. Time is of the essence remember?” The white rabbit said white touching his pocket watch frantically.

“Huh? Oh sorry.” They said at the same time.

The party was on the move. Through the woods they went, passing many off looking trees and animals. How the White Rabbit knew where they were going was mystery. Apart from the annoying rambles of the Dormouse who complained about getting his new outfit dirty and the shenanigans of the twins, they could say that it was a rather brisk and peaceful walk.

“How much farther until we reach our destination?” Alfred inquired.

“Not much longer now. The Mad hatter is just around-”

“Do you here that, aru?” The Dormouse intruded, his mouse ears suddenly perking up.

The party listened but could only hear the sounds of the forest.

“What do you hear?” The White rabbit asked voice only above a whisper.

“I don’t know, but its getting closer.”

Then faint heavy sounds could be heard off into the distance. The Dormouse has his hands at his sheathed sword. “It’s big, aru. And its getting closer.”

The sound seemed deafening now. It seemed to be coming from all around them and Alfred couldn’t pin point it out. Then, it just stopped.

“Ve? What was that-”

Then suddenly out from the bushes jumped out a figure of a horse, menacing in stature. The rider appeared to be a woman with long blond hair and a prominent white bow nestled on top of it. The armor she was sporting was red in color and blinding to eye. Her smile seemed deranged and her weapon was fixed pointedly at the group.

“So, here I find the group of legend. Tell me White Rabbit which one is the fabled White King?” She said, smile somehow getting wider and her weapon inching towards the two soldiers.

“What an utterly rude intrusion! Foolish Knave, we’ll never tell you. You’ll just have to go back to Red King empty handed I’m afraid, eh?” The White Rabbit said smugly.

“Insolent Rabbit! You’ll pay for undermining the Red King!”

The Knave glanced towards the twins and smiled wider. She ordered her horse to move closer to the two brothers and said, “Well if it isn’t the Tweedle brothers. Tell me, how’s life these days? I imagine not so swimmingly after the Red King banished you both.”

“For your information, we are doing just fine. Aren’t we Dee?”

“Si! Just fine Dum!”

The knave let out a huff, “Hmm, that’s right. These days they say you work for someone else. Traitors the lot of you! Out with it! Which one is the White King!” Her anger and impatience was beginning to show.

She was met with nothing but silence. The Knave let out a sigh, “Fine. I’ll just have to get my information elsewhere.” She turned her horse around defeated and began to gallop away slowly.

“Ve~? It was that easy? Now shell never know it’s you who is the White King!” Dee said hugging and pointing at Ludwig.

“Tweedle Dee!” They all said in unison.

The Knave stopped in her tracks, “Ah, so it is you. Very well then, I’ll deal with this problem myself once and for all!” She charged her horse towards the group.

“Run!” The Dormouse cried.

The party seemed to split in all directions. Alfred ran like his life depended on it, he’s seen a woman’s rage and would like no part in it. He ran so fast only realizing too late that he was in a foreign land. ‘I’m lost again…” he thought.

Terrifying sounds began to engulf him and Alfred’s heart began to race. ‘What happened to being the hero? What was I thinking? I shouldn’t have run! I could have taken her on! But then again, I’m armless and she was armed to the teeth.’

Animals of untold origin were making sounds all around him and it seemed like one was getting closer to his location. Alfred hurriedly picked up a stick off the ground and positioned himself against a tree. ‘Whatever it is, I can take it!’

The sounds got closer and closer and a menacing shadow of a monster began to consume the area around him. Alfred closed his eyes and braced himself.

“Oh sir Alfred! I’ve found you! I was afraid the Knave would have gotten to you. I’ve managed to find the Dormouse in our haste to escape but I’m afraid the others are lost. No matter, we must get you the Hatter at once, eh? We are late!” The White Rabbit said hopping out the bushes.

Alfred was on the verge of losing his mind. He would have to follow but he doesn’t know if doing this without the German would help his psyche. “I should be happy that I got away.’ He thinks. But he can’t overcome the feeling that he’ll need to leave this place the way he came in, together.

“Do not fret Alfred. We’ll find the White King when the time is right. The prophecy foretold a brief departure. Ah, here we are at last!” The White Rabbit hopped around with joy.

The clearing revealed a quaint house with a large dining table placed unceremoniously on the front porch.

“I believe introductions are in order Hatter?” Dormouse said taking a seat at the table.

From the front of the table stood a man with a large top hat adorned with a hatband reading "In this style 10/6". His blond hair and green eyes making an appearance and Alfred could see correctly, a pair of bushy well-kept eyebrows.

“Sir Alfred, we’ve been expecting you. Welcome to the tea party.”


	9. Pass me the sugar, please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Sorry for the wait again. Im working on a side project right now with a friend and have been putting all my time and effort into it. Plus some other things like a Tracer cosplay. I have one of her pulse guns done! I honestly don't know when I'll write the next chapter...maybe in two weeks? Heck, maybe tomorrow! I'll update my dashboard if anything comes up. Hope you like the chapter! Thanks to everyone whose read, gave kudos, and comments! Love you guys!

* * *

 

Chapter 9: Pass me the sugar, please? 

Alfred refused to acknowledge the man at the end of the table. It was Arthur but at the same time it was not. Instead of staring at him like a fish, he gathered his senses and tugged on the White Rabbits arm.

“You don’t suppose it be rather unorthodox to arrive with half of the party missing and an angry knave on our trail, would you?” he had asked in hopes they would turn around and leave. With the German gone, Alfred was ashamed to admit that he had become weary.

‘If I was going to be stuck in a crazy underground world full of weird look a like freaks, I didn’t want to be in it alone damn it.’ Alfred screamed in his head.

“Oh Alfred, don’t be shy. The Mad Hatter doesn’t bite! At least not anymore.” The White rabbit chuckled and took a seat.

Alfred finally took a glance at ‘Arthur’ and saw his wide unnerving smile. He motioned for him to take the seat next to him. Alfred sighed and approached the table into the offered seat. He jumped as he felt his chair being pushed in ever so gently.

“Allow me Alfred. Tell me lovely, have you ever had mille-feuille?” A familiar suave voice said.

“Mind yourself Hare. You’ve startled the poor boy!” The Mad Hatter chided.

“Oh! Mes excuses les plus sincères! I didn’t mean to. It is true that my good looks can give pause to some people.” The Hare said. “Oh don’t flatter yourself.” said Hatter.

Alfred looked up to the aforementioned man, this Hare. His intuition had been right. It was the Frenchmen. Francis Bonnefoy himself. Thankfully not too much had changed for him. The fancy clothes and the golden locks were to be expected, what he hadn’t anticipated was a White Rabbit clone. He was indeed a Hare, the ears and tail to sport. Alfred took in a deep breath and brought his attention back to the offered tea.

The Hare upon realization that Dormouse was in the seat next Alfred, had let out a loud huff and grabbed the mouse by the scruff and casually threw him a few chairs over.

“Hey what’s the big idea, aru?” Dormouse said rubbing his sore neck.

“Unpleasant isn’t it to have a mouse at the table?” The Hare said smugly, resting his head on his hands and gazing romantically at Alfred. The American gulped down the tea he was drinking and set the cup softly on the plate.

“Mice aren’t a bother at the table, they are relatively quiet creatures. Same cant be said for Hares such as yourself.” He said smartly. The hare was wide-eyed and red in the face.

The soldier heard the White Rabbit chock on his drink, “Enough talking, eh? Lets get back to business.”

“Yes, although I do like seeing the Hare get put back in his place so strongly.” The Hatter smiled.

The Hare huffed indifferently and took appeal to the food in front of him. It was quiet for a few awkward moments.

“Tell me Alfred, how much do you know of the prophecy?” The Hatter asked as if discussing the weather.

“Um…well not too much. Something about stopping some bad guys and saving the world? Or something?” he smiled lamely. The Hatter starred at him apathetically and slowly turned his attention the Rabbit.

“Do you mean to tell me you’ve dragged this poor boy, excuse me, our champion, into the forest to be seen by those traitorous Tweedle brothers, to be chased by an enraged knave sent by the Red King, and then harassed by a Hare? Is that what has been presented before me?” The Hatter grew livid by the second.

The Rabbit was shaking and searched frantically for his handkerchief in his breast pocket to wipe away the sweat. “Oh! My upmost apologies Hatter! I didn’t mean for such a upheaval of events to happen! You see, time was of the essence and-”

“Silence! You and that damned clock. I have half a mind to smash it to pieces. It’s caused nothing but trouble. It would seem as if you all need a lesson in hospitality and tea party ethics.” The Rabbit said nothing and took comfort in his polar bear charm.

“Alfred you must simply try my mille-feuille. I’m offended you’ve haven’t tried it already.” The Hare said indifferent to the previous conversation.

“Ah, silly me I made this tea too bland, Alfred be a dear and pass me the sugar, please?” Hatter said.

This was getting too crazy too fast. Alfred shook it off and passed the madman his sugar cubes.

“Just a cube will do you. You see, tea isn’t made to be overly sweet.” Hatter said matter-of-factly.

‘Say that to the southern United States.’ He thought.

Then the American heard the Hatter let out a tired sigh as he set down his teacup, “It appears we have company. Alfred be a dear and drink this potion will you? You’ll be small enough to fit in the sugar bowl.”

“What! Who’s coming?”

“The Knave. Now hurry, as Rabbit would say, time is of the essence.”

As if on cue, he heard the Knaves thunderous horse and quickly grabbed the potion from the Hatters gloved hand, and without hesitation gulped it down. He felt the change almost instantaneously and saw the world get a lot bigger. The Hatter picked him up with gentle hands and opened the lid to sugar bowl gracefully.

“Now, don’t let outa single peep until she’s gone yes? Good.”

The lid closed and Alfred found himself peeping out of the bowls tiny opening.


	10. Champions Travel by Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! See? I'm not dead! My life has been extremely busy and I've found myself only being able to work on this during the night. My nephews seem to want to play with me all time! Believe it or not, I would have been done with this chapter literally a week after the last one came out if it were not for my nephews lol. Anyways, enough of that! Heres the next chapter, beware of possible bad translations and flying teacups. Check at the end of the chapter for another authors note!

* * *

 

Chapter 10: Champions Travel by Hat

The table and its occupants turned completely silent. An exact opposite of what Alfred stumbled into in the beginning. Soldiers in red quickly surrounded the area; menacing in their stature. The Knave arriving regally on her horse, smiled devilishly before dismounting.

“Having proper tea time are we Hatter? Why the sudden change?” She said taking off her riding gloves.

“Splendid question, if I do say so myself! Well, when you arrived we had come to conclusion that today was opposite day.”

“Oh? How come?”

“Imagine our surprise when woman shows up as a Knave!”

Fits of laughter erupted at the table. The Hare and Dormouse throwing cookies and biscuits haphazardly at each other through the hysterics. The woman unamused by the jest, scowled with impatience.

“Enough of your jokes!” Her hand slamming on the table caused the teacups to tip over. “I am here for a reason and I think you know what that reason is.” The Knave pointed an accusing finger at the Hatter.

“You must be as mad as I am for I haven’t the slightest idea of what that reason could be.” The Hatter said his hands joined under his chin complete with an innocent smile.

The Knave laughed, “Oh, I think you do.” Her glance shifted to the White Rabbit and she smiled, “I heard a little birdy sing quite an interesting song the other day.” The White rabbit turned wide-eyed and he shifted in his seat, his gaze looking down and disheartened.

“Ooh! Songs! I love songs! Hare, don’t you know a good one?”

The Hare bounced in his seat and with a teacup in hand and a flair in his eyes sang, “Aaa very merry unbirthday to me!”

“To who?”

“To me!”

“Oh you!”

“No! Not this again! Bloodhound!”

Alfred noticed an older but still beautiful woman come out of the shadows in a hurry.

“Yes Knave?”

“Search them.”

“Yes of course, right away!”

Now that she was closer, Alfred could see two drooping dog-ears and a long thin tail protruding from her body. She began to literally sniff out the area leaving nothing unturned. Her relentless sniffing led her under the table, shaking it vigorously. The Hatter became visibly nervous and cackled,  “Bloodhound? Not even sister? You call her so roughly.”

The knave smiled and turned her back on him, “I like to keep things very professional in my line of work. Something I can see you are lacking of.”

The bloodhound inched closer to the Hatter and came up to his lap where Alfred lay in the sugar bowl. She began to growl her eyes never leaving the Hatters.

“The birds fly south for the winter, Wolfie.” The Hatter whispered, his fingers rapping on the lid of the sugar bowl. A startled gasp and a contemplative look befell the Bloodhound. “Twenty minutes. No more, no less.”

The Bloodhound scurried back under the table and began to bark out directions, “Over here! Over here! I smell something!” She was pointing to the woods west from where he and the White Rabbit emerged.

“Follow her. Keep an eye out!” The Knave ordered. She stepped closer to the table to take a small biscuit off the table.

“You know, you’re all mad.”

The Hare gasped, “We are? Hatter did you know of this?” The man in question simply shrugged, “It’s the first I’m hearing it.”

The Knave’s eyes narrowed and she indulged in a single bite of the biscuit before crumbling it her hand. “Mad!” She threw the remains onto the floor as if it offended her and mounted her horse, her red cape billowing behind her as she retreated.

“Well, that was close. What now, Aru?” The Dormouse said trying his best to pick up all the fallen teacups.

Alfred emerged from the sugar bowl and fell haphazardly onto the table.

“What now? Now we leave. Hare, see if you can contact the underground. There should be a clearing station about a mile from here, the abandoned tunnel? Remember?” The Hare grimaced.

“How could I not? I spent hours walking in a circle to find it. Engrained if anything.”

“Good. Off you go then,” The Hatter looked to the two remaining occupants. “Dormouse, why don’t you accompany White Rabbit to the Red King’s Castle? It is to my understanding that you two have become particularly fond of each other as of late.”

The Dormouse raised his head with arrogant flair, “I only appreciate his way of life is all. Nothing wrong with a little splash of red color in your life, right aru?”

“Huh? Oh. I suppose so…” The White Rabbit mumbled in his cowering state. He took a glance towards the Hatter and noticed a pair of green narrowing eyes staring right back at him. “Oh! I mean not really! Well, I wouldn’t say a splash more like a sprinkle. You know I’ll always be on your side, eh?”

“Hmm.”

Alfred sensed an awkward tension. Like having mom discover your hand halfway down the cookie jar late at night. “Um, so were escaping?”

The Hatter snapped out of heated gaze and smiled down at Alfred. “Yes, of course! You all heard the Bloodhound, twenty minutes. March Hare no detours. Dormouse and White Rabbit be careful boarding the wrong boat to the Red Lands, pirates are rampant these days.”

“Yes sir!” They all said in unison. ‘This whole thing is bonkers’ Alfred thought. He longed for the days when seeing a group of women in men’s clothes was the weirdest thing he’s ever seen, and even then that was a pleasant experience!

The group began to depart and the Hatter carried the small Alfred in his hands. Alfred didn’t know what to say so he didn’t say anything. For the first time ever the great talker Alfred F. Jones was at a lost for words. Instead, Alfred took the time to take in the scenery before him. Dense forest turned to light grassy clearings with beautiful purple flowers sprouting out in random areas and a pleasant smell greeted him.

“Is that Lavender?” Alfred asked innocently. The Hatter smiled.

“Yes. This kind of Lavender is native to my homeland.” He lifted Alfred higher and placed him gently on top of his top hat. “Here, see for yourself.” The Hatter plucked a single purple flower from the green flowing grass and seated it on the brim of his hat.

Alfred took in the calming scent, “Oh, that’s lovely. Just the thing I needed right now. Say, you said this was native to your homeland?”

“Aye.”

“But isn’t this all Wonderland? I thought this was all one big stretch of land divided between factions.”

The Hatter laughed suddenly then and Alfred felt a touch embarrassed and irritated, “What? Is this place much bigger than that?” He huffed out.

“Is aboveground just one big stretch of land divided between factions?” The Hatter said amusement in his voice.

“Well, no. We have large rivers and huge bodies of water dividing us all. Continents with many countries clustered inside of them.” Alfred emphasized with clashing his hands together. The emerald-eyed man smiled, “Well, we also have that here. There are stories that Wonderland is a mirror image of the Aboveland. The country we are currently walking in is Genland, my homeland.”

Alfred went wide-eyed, “Oh. Of course it is.” Alfred was beginning to piece things together, ‘Same land but different names and people…’ Alfred began to ponder if he needed to see a psychiatrist after all this was over.

The Hatter suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, a sigh escaping his lips. Alfred crawled towards the edge of the hat and peered down. “Huh? Hey, what’s wrong? Is everything alright?”

The Hatter gently plucked Alfred from his hat and placed him gently into the palm of his hand. As if he were made of glass and cautious not to break him. The man smiled warmly and Alfred felt a breeze swish through the small purple meadow around them.

“We need your help Alfred. There’s so much that needs to be done and the prophecy says you’re strong enough to do it and I’m sure you are everything it says you are but-” His expressions became sad and frown graced his face. “You look so fragile to me.”

He emphasized that last word with a gentle stroke to Alfred’s cheek with his thumb. Alfred didn’t know what to say. Couldn’t have known. He just stared with wide eyes and an open mouth. After what felt like an eternity, Alfred realizes he was just staring like a fish out of water.

“Uh, well. Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing. I’m the hero remember? I’ll try my very best!”

The Hatters smile returned slowly as the soft strokes continued, “Yeah…I know.”

There was a sudden bark in the distance and the two men snapped backed to the present. The hatter cleared his throat, “Ah, very well. Shall we continue on?” He placed the shrunken man back on top his hat and began a leisure pace through the meadow. The barking became more prominent as they walked and the soft green grass of the meadow became more dispersed and pebbly. Then, there on the edge of large rock stood the beautiful girl they named the Bloodhound.

“Oh good. You’re right on time. Hurry, we must get Alfred out of here to safety. My sister feels as though she’s been tricked and suspects you Hatter. In a few moments she will come here and arrest you, I will make sure of your safety Hatter.” Alfred became perplexed and a small gasp escaped his throat.

“Hey! Hey! Nobody’s getting arrested because of me! C’mon we can fight her!”

The Bloodhound looked up and smiled, “My dear Alfred, do not worry. The Hatter will be fine. I will make sure of that. I too have authority in the Red Kingdom you know? Besides, everything is still going according to plan, right Hatter?”

A small chuckle graced the air around them and the Hatter winked, “Like clockwork.”

Shouting could be heard in the distance and the Bloodhound became tense, “You must go. Now and not a moment too soon.”

The Hatter gently lifted his top hat off his head and stared wearily at Alfred, “Please, be careful. Stay vigilant be watchful but most importantly be prepared.”

“Prepared? Prepared for what?” Alfred instinctively grabbed on to the ribbon wrapped around the hat.

“For this.”

The Hatter then brought the hat inwards towards himself and with great skill cast the top hat out towards the sea.

“Ah!” The hat traveled a fairly good distant away and Alfred felt as if he was going to puke. He had a sudden flashback of the time one of his Air Force buddies showed him that one of his bombers could do a barrel roll. Despite it all however, the hat landed gracefully on top of the water. Alfred took in a deep breath and shakily let go of the ribbon.

“Are you mad?!” He yelled out.

“It’s in the name!” The Hatter yelled right back a grin plastered on his face.

Alfred let out a curse and watched as the Knaves soldiers loomed near and finally arrested the green-eyed man. Despite capturing him, Alfred could see even from quite a distance that Knave was fully satisfied.

As Alfred drifted out into the sea he could he could only wonder how his German companion was doing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make things clear, Wonderland is a mirror image of our world. Some things are clearly the same, like people, but names are mixed up and among other things. So instead of England, all I did was jumble it up and tada! Its mirror name is Genland. Believe it or not, I made a whole map of Europe with the all the countries names jumbled up. Thats how dedicated I am to this story and world. I think everything will be much clearer in future chapters.
> 
> Also, the place the Hatter and Alfred are at is based on a real place! I was looking at places in England through google and found this place called North York Moors. I found it so enchanting that I had to put it my story and it just fit so nicely! So, now you have a setting! :)


End file.
